


The Twelve Days my iPod Inspired Drarry

by CaptainSherlock



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSherlock/pseuds/CaptainSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing for twelve days that I'd shuffle my iPod and the song it choose I'd write a one shot for Drarry. So continue if you'd like. </p><p>In the first chapter Draco and Harry fight, and Draco just wants to know if they can be happy like they use to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Say Goodbye

When he walked in he saw Harry, standing there clutching the sink.

“Harry, do you remember in December? When you had to leave for a month on a mission for the Aurors?” Draco whispered hoarsely. Harry turned.

“Of course I do, why?” He said, taking in Draco for the first time all night.

“We swore we’d never change, even if you were leaving. I wish we had kept that promise. I wish we could be laughing again, like we use to Harry. I wish feelings had stayed the same! All night I've been asking myself if we have to end this now or if we could save this relationship somehow… and I refuse to decide. All I know is I don’t want to say goodbye tonight. I don’t want to hear those words because maybe it doesn't have to end now.” Draco spluttered. Harry hugged him close.

“I’m so sorry Dragon”

“Don’t say anything if you’re going to say goodbye” That night, Draco slept in Harry’s arms, Harry had his arms wrapped around his waist, and his face was hidden in the back of Draco’s neck.

When Draco rolled over the spot was empty, and Harry’s things were missing and a single note lay on Harry’s bedside table and Draco felt tears come to his eyes as he read it.

_Dear Dray, I love you, but I think we need time apart, so we can take a step back from this fighting and resolve whatever is wrong with us. I hate to say it, but if it’s over, and this hurts, but I’m giving you my word. I hope you’re always happy like we were. I’ll always love you. -Harry_

As Draco finished reading the note, he let himself breakdown for the first time in years.


	2. Never Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't know if he can deal with the weight of being under Voldermort's thumb. He just wants to surrender, and Harry must show him he can't.

Draco wondered if Harry ever knew what it was like when you were afraid to see himself in the mirror like Draco did. Draco was shaking while clutching the sink. He yearned for Harry now.

Draco had been dating Harry since fifth year. Harry knew everything, and so did the Dark Lord.

Draco shivered as tears came to his eyes, his reflection making his stomach twist. He was a monster.

Draco knew Harry wished he could be someone else, but mostly because the scar he wore. What he was forced to live.

Draco wished he could be something other than the monster he saw staring back at him everyday. He wished he didn’t have to plague Harry with his problems. He hated hurting Harry, just to get by. Just to keep him sane.

A soft touch broke him from his stupor.

“God Draco you scared me. I thought you were hurt.” Harry said with a shaky breath.

“I-I- Harry.” Draco sobbed, throwing himself into Harry’s arms. Harry squeezed him tight.

“Harry I want to surrender.” Draco said.

“What?” Harry said.

“I want to surrender to- to him. Not go through with this and just let him-“ Draco said. Harry’s lips caught him short.

“No you’ll never do that. You have to stay strong Draco.” Harry murmured.

Once Harry had calmed Draco down, he knew he had to talk to him. He had to get his thoughts off his chest.

“Do you know what’s its like when you’re not who you wanna be? Do you know what’s it’s like to be your own worst enemy? To surrender to everything you’re trying to fight against” Draco murmured into Harry’s neck.

“Of course I do.” Harry said gently rubbing Draco’s back, be a strong love, I’ll always be here.” Harry said kissing Draco’s head.

“I don’t want to feel like this tomorrow, I don’t want to live like this!” Draco whimpered.

“I know love.” Harry whispered back.

“Please just make me feel better. You make me feel better. I need to feel better… Just put me back to together.” Draco said.

All Harry said in response was; “Stay with me Dragon and never surrender.” Then he kissed the blonde man’s lips.

After Draco left the bathroom after some much needed snuggling and kissing, he felt a little better. He shoved his hands into his pockets and he found a piece of parchment. He read it, tears gathering in his eyes and a smile spreading on his lips.

_Never Surrender- Your lion _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Never Surrender by Skillet.  
> 


	3. He Brought Me to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco misses Harry. Harry was his everything. Draco's living in the dark. He wishes he could just end it all. All he needs is a push.

Draco felt like his eyes were open doors to Harry, like he could see deep into his very core. As Harry slept next to him, he tried to calm himself after a horrid dream. He needed Harry to him up inside, save him from the nothing he had become. Harry blinked awake. Draco felt his heart hurt. He had been living a lie before he fell in love with Harry. He had thought he had a purpose, but he was empty inside. Without Harry he was frozen inside, now he had something to live for. Little did Draco know, he’ soon return to the frozen heart, and not having anything.

“You can’t just leave me!” Draco exclaimed, his mouth agape.

Harry had just told him he was leaving him. He felt his heart freeze again. Harry only sighed and walked out the door. He felt very part of him start to slowly die, everything he loved, gone. Harry wouldn’t save him, he’d let him die here, even after he was the one who brought Draco to life.

 

 

 

 

Draco was still there, in their old flat. He couldn’t leave, yet he couldn’t stay. There were no more flowers now. No more angels to save him. He wished he could speak. Find Harry and tell him how much this hurt him. Especially what came in the mail today.

A wedding invitation to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley’s wedding. Draco wished he could tell Harry how much this haunted him, to bad Harry would never care. Finally, Draco walked to the kitchen, picking up a vial, which held poison in it.

Draco smiled as he uncorked. He hoped this would help Harry, him dying. Before the owl could get through his window, Draco drank the poison in one shot. He teetered and fell to the ground as the owl dropped the note next to him.

A note from Harry. One he’d never read.

_Draco, I left Ginny. I love you. I can’t live without you. I’m coming over. Please forgive me. Dragon, I love you. –Your lion._

Harry burst through the door. No Draco in the living room, but when he walked into the kitchen, he found a note in Draco’s writing.

_Tell Harry I love him, and that I refused to live without him. Tell him to be happy. –Draco_

Harry felt tears slid down his face, and then he saw Draco, curled up on the floor, dead. Harry knelt by his by his lover, finding the vial of poison. Harry waved his hand, knowing Draco would probably have more. He took the left over poison, and died, with his Dragon in his arms.

After they were discovered, they were buried under a weeping willow with a tombstone that had their names, birth date, etc. Under it all, it said they loved, even in death. It was sickeningly true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bring to Life by Evanescene and This Time Imperfect by AFI.  
> 


	4. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sends Harry a letter.

**__ **

**_‘Draco laughed, snuggling closer to Harry, who was also laughing. Harry had told him a stupid story about his cousin, Dudley. Harry was the only thing keeping him from going mad. He didn't have to try and solve his problems he could just forget them all. The only light was a candle perched on a table. They were hidden in the Room of Requirement. He felt like he’d never fall, no matter what. They were just talking-‘_ **

**** Draco woke up with a start. He glanced around his empty room, wondering where that dark haired boy was now. It had been three long years since they last saw each other. That was at Hermione and Ron’s wedding when it all happened. The night they broke up. Draco shivered. He would write Harry. He had to write, or he just might go mad.

 _~~Dear Harry, So,~~ _ _Harry,_

_It’s me, Dray. Long time no talk. Well I miss you. Pathetic it took me three years, huh? Well I am. I miss you and love. I was also wondering, do you remember those nights in the Room of Requirement? The only light was a candle? We’d listen to the wizard radio? Sometimes you’d hold me while I’d cry? On the other hand, when we’d go fly after curfew? All we’d think about was us? Those were our nights Harry. They belonged to just us. I remember. I wish those nights had lasted. I miss them, like I miss you. Well anyways hopefully you write back._

_-Dray_

 Draco attached the letter to his owl’s leg. The owl flew off and Draco prayed Harry would write back.

 A few weeks had passed and no response. Draco gave up. He was pacing when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see his love, looking tired and flustered. His hair was standing up everywhere; he had bags under his eyes and Draco’s owl on his shoulder.

 “Dray- I” He stopped and grasped Draco’s waist, kissed him and a few seconds later, he broke away.

  
“I remember,” He breathed, kissing Draco again. Harry never let go of Draco and Draco never let go of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Those Nights by Skillet


	5. Until Forever Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry take a trip down memory lane.

Draco opened a cupboard, looking for the baby bottles. His ever so sweet husband was on a cleaning kick again. A photo album hit him square in the forehead.

“Harry!” Draco called, rubbing his forehead. He sighed in exasperation.

“Yes?” the smaller man answered. “Why exactly was there a photo album amongst the baby things?” Draco asked, wrapping an arm around Harry.

“Lilly kept getting into the photos and I didn’t want any getting ruined so I just shoved it into the nearest cupboard.” Harry said shrugging. Draco chuckled and went to get the bottle.

“I’ll go feed her.” Harry said.

“No love really…”

“Make some tea and meet me upstairs.” Harry said, disappearing around the corner. Draco sighed and put the pot on.

Finally, he carried two cups upstairs and that album. His ebony haired lover sat reading on the bed. His glasses had slipped to his nose and Draco grinned. He loved this sight. Draco set the tea down and dropped the photo album on the bed while he shed his shirt. He slid into a pair of sweatpants of Harry’s.

“Comfy Dray?” Harry asked, chuckling, as Draco snuggled against him.

“Of course I am.” Draco said smiling. “Now hand me that.”

“That photo album?”

“Of course lion.” Draco said.

Harry handed it to his husband and set his own book down watching his dragon sit up and open the album. Draco opened his arms, motioning for Harry to come over. Harry obliged and snuggled against the blonde. Draco kissed the dark, untidy locks. The lion let out a happy sigh.

“What’s all in here?” Draco asked, looking at a few childhood photos of himself.

“Pictures of us as kids, school photos, engagement, wedding, our kids, miscellaneous.” Harry said. There were very few photos from their childhood with their parents. Harry because he lost his and Draco because when his father found out he was gay and in love with Harry Potter, the wizarding world’s golden boy, he burned many photos of Draco. Draco flipped the page and found school photos of both of them. Draco wanted to ask where Harry had got them, but he resisted.

He barely remembered when these pictures were taken, his memory was foggy, but at 26, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Then he found pictures, post-war of himself and Harry cuddling and doing other random things.

The photos reflected the emotions he felt for his lion. Love and affection, never wanting to lose his Harry. What if he woke up one day and was unable to hold his Harry again? Kiss those small but beautiful lips? What if he had to go through life without him? He never wanted to leave Harry.

He fought back tears and flipped another page. Pictures of their engagement, then the wedding.

Harry was chatting about certain things that happened that day.

“Remember Dragon?” Harry asked.

“Hm Harry” Draco asked.

“I was asking if you remembered our first fight...” Harry asked.

“Vaguely.” Draco murmured. Of course he did. It had been his fault, telling Harry he was idiotic for wanting kids. When Harry had left it had become so cold, it was so empty, all those trials he had been going through, came back. It hurt and he ached for his Harry.

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen again.” Draco said, feeling tears slide down his face.

“Oh Dray!” Harry exclaimed. Draco’s vision blurred and he buried his face in Harry’s hair. Harry set the book aside, now open to James and Lilly, their children. He wrapped his arms around his crying husband.

“You’re my light, lion, this is forever right?” Draco said, looking up at the shorter man, the love his life, his hero.

“Forever dragon, forever, I promise.” Harry swore, kissing his husband.

From that day on Draco swore he’d seize the everyday till forever came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold


	6. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry follows after Draco after a fight. Draco just needs someone to comfort him.

“Fine Harry, if I am just a selfish git then why are we together!?” Draco yelled, fighting tears.

“Dray! I didn’t mean it.” Harry said.

“Shove off you prat.” Draco snapped, grabbing a scarf.

“Dragon!” Harry exclaimed. Draco had slammed the door in his face. Draco couldn’t believe Harry; after all, they’ve been through. Draco clenched his teeth feeling tears spring up.

For about an hour, Draco wandered around. He wished his angel was near. He knew Harry was out there somewhere; he always went for walks after fights.

“Dray.” He heard a hoarse voice call.

“Harry?” Draco murmured.

“I’m here baby.” Harry said, touching his cheek. Draco winced. He knew Harry cared but he couldn’t stand it right now. He felt red hot anger clench in his chest.

“I’m sorry!” Harry said.

“Don’t lie to me!” Draco snapped. Harry’s eyes filled with tears.

“I don’t need your tears; I don’t need your sympathy.” Draco said, scowling.

“Draco don’t shut me out. You’re my angel, my love, my light, my everything. Please forgive me.” Harry said, touching Draco’s shoulder.

Draco threw himself into Harry

. “You’re like an angel watching over me. I need you. I love you. I forgive you.” Draco said sobbing.

“Shhh, my beautiful fallen angel, shhh.” Harry said while leading him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Watching Over Me by Thousand Foot Krutch


	7. A Shooting Star Can Bring You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry disappears, leaving Draco with their son. They just wish he'd come home...

“Dray I have to leave now.” Harry said, trying to wiggle out of Draco’s arms.

“Please don’t!” Draco said, tears sliding down his face. Harry sighed and kissed his beautiful husband.

“I’m so sorry Dray.” Harry whispered. Draco sniffled and let his husband get up.

Draco followed Harry’s lead and went to make breakfast. He fed their two year old James, who was turning three in a month. He let James play with his broom while he made eggs and bacon, Harry’s favorite.

Draco heard the water turn off and a very grumpy Harry gather his things. As Draco put food on a plate, he watched Harry blow a few stray hairs from his eyes. Draco set a cup of coffee down, next to the plate, in front of the brunette. Harry ate in silence while Draco played with his hair.

When he finished, he turned to see silent tears running down the usually snarky blonde’s cheeks. Harry crushed him to his chest.

“Goodbye my love.” Harry whispered, stroking the blonde’s smooth hair. The hair he knew he’d miss it in these coming weeks.

Harry picked up James, who had his green eyes and black hair.

“Goodbye my baby boy. I’ll love you; I’ll try and be home soon.” Harry said. His little boy snuggled close to him and it took both Draco and Harry to pry him off his father.

After getting the little boy to stop wailing, Harry turned to leave.

“Goodbye.” Draco said, clutching the little boy. He watched as Harry wrenched open the front door and Harry’s last words to him rang in his ears.

“I’ll be home again, I promise.” The raven haired man said to his family.

“I’ll be waiting.” Draco said, drying his eyes and forcing a smile.Harry smiled back and left his family behind.

 

 

 

It had been two weeks, with a few short owls from Harry. He smiled while he looked out the window, blushing. He was working in his office. He was smiling because of Harry, because he loved him. He couldn’t wait to for him to be home again, home with his son, home with Draco. Their house was nothing without Harry. Draco would soon be celebrating James’s third birthday without Harry. His lion’s last owl has told Draco had, he wouldn’t be home in time. He’d wait forever though. He loved Harry. More than he could ever say. Draco closed his eyes, fighting tears, as their wedding played in his mind. James’s birthday came and went. No news from Harry.

 

 

 

Six month’s hit when Ron appeared at his door.

“Draco, we have bad news, very bad news.” The red head said. Draco hoisted James up in his arms.

“Come in.” Draco said his eyebrow furrowing.

Draco insisted he make tea because Ron looked cold. Ron held James and smiled as the little boy waved his fists, talking about his broom. Ron chuckled and Draco smiled.

Draco had come to like Ron, to befriend him because his son flat out loved him.

“He looks so much like Harry.” Ron said, holding one of the little fists. Then the man gulped and accepted the tea.

Draco settled his son back in his lap, watching the red head from Harry’s favorite chair in the entire house.

“What’s the bad news?” Draco asked.

“It’s about Harry.” Ron said, setting his tea down.

Draco followed suit and coiled his arms around the little boy, who resembled Draco’s lion so much it made Draco’s heart ache.

“What about Harry?” Draco asked, already knowing, and he really didn’t want to hear, because that’d make it final. Draco knew he had to though, because wishing it away wouldn’t make it go away.

“Draco, the auror’s looked, but Harry’s missing in action. We couldn’t find him anywhere. We’ve been looking for a month now; we thought we’d find him. I’m so sorry Draco. I wish he wasn’t gone too, but I can’t change that now. He will be missed.” Ron said, looking down at his hands.

“You talk like he’s dead! You have no proof he’s dead! No proof! You can’t just come in here acting like my lion’s dead when you have no proof! You said he’s missing in action! Well then, he’s missing! He can be found!” Draco exploded, trying to calm his own doubts.

“Draco, I’m sorry, but the chance of him still being alive is very slim. Not so, slim that you should give up all hope, but Draco-”

“If the auror’s can’t find him, no one probably can.” Draco finished. He had heard the same words about his father. He wasn’t torn up about that like this was, he just didn’t want his father out there, trying to rally troops for Lord Voldermort. Draco let out a small strangled sob. He buried his face in his son’s hair and cried.

He cried like a baby. He cried because his only love was gone. When he looked up Ron had James’s night bag packed.

“I’m guessing you want to be alone?” Ron asked. Draco nodded and let him take James from him. Draco would need to be alone to cope with this… this loss. He felt his heart start to shatter at the thought of his Harry laying dead somewhere, Draco unable to give him a proper goodbye. Even worse, his Harry laying somewhere, not knowing where he is, broken and scared, missing Draco and James, but unable to leave. His Harry is so far away.

“Well Draco if you need anything… you can come see Hermione and me.” Draco nodded and watched him leave.

 

 

 

 

It had been two years. Two years without Harry. Draco Malfoy-Potter had gone through the depression, where he could barely take care of himself. His mother had come to live with him. She had to take care of her son and her grandson.

She hated to see Draco like this and once a year hit she tried to urge Draco into dating, but he refused, telling his mother that he’d promised Harry he’d wait, and he would. Everyone had accepted that Harry was dead and he was never coming back, but the blonde couldn’t accept it. He could never accept it. Harry had promised that he’d come home, and Harry always kept his promise’s.

After everyone had suggested to him to move on some strength was awakened in the blonde and he pulled himself together and was able to fall back into routine. His mother moved out of their home and Draco tried to give James’s a good life, but he still made sure James knew who his father was, who Harry Potter was. What the golden boy did for the wizarding world.

His son had vivid memories of his father and Draco was proud of the boy who looked like Harry, and he’d protect that boy with his life.

Like today, Draco had to hold it together for the now five year old. Even though the thoughts of how much Harry would love to see his five year old. How proud Harry would be to see how well James could ride a broom.

Draco sighed, rested a hand on his hip, and blew his long bangs from his eyes.

“Come on James Harry Malfoy-Potter for the last time, it’s time to get up!” Draco called from the kitchen, where the smell of eggs and bacon resonated. For a five year old, James acted double his age. He also loved eggs and bacon, just like Harry.

A few tears stung the corner of Draco’s eyes. He saw the little boy, stumble down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, looking grumpy, just like Harry use to.

‘Draco stop torturing yourself’ He thought taking a deep breath.

“Hey mommy.” The little boy said, coming into the kitchen. A yawn attacked him and Draco picked him up, swinging him into his arms. He kissed the little boy’s cheek.

“Boo bear, can I leave you to eat while mommy goes and gets ready?” Draco said. The little boy nodded and Draco kissed his forehead, setting a plate of food in front of his ‘boo bear’. He placed some apple juice in front of him and rested one more kiss on the boy’s untidy curls. He picked up an apple and bite into it, heading off for his room.

Draco ran upstairs and gave himself a quick haircut. When he ran his fingers through it, it stuck up in spikes and the bangs hit mid eyes again, just the way he liked it. He threw on a button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up, the inky dark mark that use to be had now faded into a scar. He slipped into jeans and a pair of Harry’s shoes and headed back downstairs, thinking of all his times with Harry, even when Harry took him to the zoo for the first time.

He smiled at these melancholy thoughts, hoping his son wasn’t causing trouble. After they both ate Draco went upstairs and gave James’s hair a quick trim, not too short, he loved the untidy curls. He laid out a new outfit for his son. A white cotton t-shirt and black jeans. An outfit that made his eyes pop. Just like how it made Harry’s eyes pop. Draco sighed when his son came downstairs again, looking awake. Draco hoisted him up in his arms again.

“Want to go to Honeydukes? We can get candy. Then we can go to the zoo and then to your favorite burger place. Then go see a movie. Then we can come home, have dinner, cake, and then open presents. How does that sound?” Draco asked his little boy.

“That sounds great mommy!” The little boy exclaimed, his emerald green eyes shimmering. Draco smiled gently, kissed the boy’s cheek, and headed out.

They stopped at Honeydukes and had to load up on chocolate frogs and sugar quills. His son loved both and had quite the chocolate frog card collection, including Harry’s, which he gave to his son when he was first born.

As they walked through the zoo, James absent-mindedly sucked on a sugar quill. He smiled and walked hand and hand with his son, who now reached nearly to Draco’s waist. A tall, five year old his mother said. James was enamored with the lions, snakes, and owls. Just like his father. Draco shook his head.You could barely tell James was his son!

After the zoo, they went to some Muggle restaurant that sold the best burgers. James had loved this place since his father took him here and got him hooked. James was also hooked on going to muggle movie theaters. He would sit still through the whole thing. Today it was some child’s film with talking animals and James watched with an intense look on his face, snuggling a stuffed tiger. James had conned his ‘mommy’ in getting him five more stuffed animals from the zoo, not including the owl. James was so spoiled, but when he looked like he did, Draco would give him the world if he wanted it.

Draco had to carry a sleeping James home and make dinner while he slept on the couch. He woke himself up and came in eating chocolate frogs.

“James, no more candy, you’ll spoil your appetite, and then you’ll have no more room for your cake!” Draco said, patting the little boy’s head. James frowned.

“You can eat more candy tomorrow morning, kay?” Draco said. The little boy nodded and Draco stored the candy in a cupboard that James couldn’t get to. James slid into a chair by the island while Draco made spaghetti.

They sat at the island and ate. Draco ended up with noodles on his white shirt, which was playfully flicked at him by his son. He was acting just like Harry would. Draco laughed and flicked some noodles on his son’s white shirt. The flicking turned into a food fight. Draco had swung his son into his arms and was messing up his son’s hair.

“You little stinker.” Draco said, laughing. James threw his arms around his father’s neck, giggling.

“I love you mommy.” His son said.

“I love you too James.” Draco said, kissing his hair, and picking noodles out of it. James’s attention turned towards the window.

“Look Daddy! A shooting star!” The little boy cried.

“Yes it is. Now remember our tradition. Make a wish my boo bear.” Draco said, wrapping his son’s hand in his. He wished for Harry, and he knew his son was too. When they opened their eyes, Draco smiled at the little boy.

Then there was a knock at the door. Draco walked past a mirror, chuckling at his stained shirt; it was worse than his son’s. His hair also had red spots from the sauce on it. The sauce stood out brightly against his porcelain skin, unlike his son’s tan skin.

“I wonder what our mystery guest will think of us.” Draco said. The little boy giggled and the blonde opened the door and almost dropped his son.

“Daddy! My wish came true! You’re home!” The little man exclaimed. Draco couldn’t move. What if it was polyjuice potion? Draco’s heart thudded.

“What we’re the last word’s you said before you left the last time?” Draco said, holding a wriggling James in an iron grip.

“I’ll be home again, I promise.” Harry whispered. Draco broke into a broad grin. His love was home. His only love was home. Finally home.

“Come in Harry; let’s get you out of this cold. You mustn’t get sick.” Draco said, transferring James to his father’s arms.

“Daddy! Daddy!” The little boy exclaimed, hugging his father. Harry smiled and squeezed the little boy back.

“James, Oh I missed you. You’ve gotten so big. Five years today. I can’t believe it. I missed so much."

“But you’re home.” Draco reminded him.

“Yes, I kept my promise. I’m home again.” Harry said, letting the blonde lead him from the door.

They deposited James on the couch in the living room and made him promise to stay. Draco took Harry upstairs.

“Love what happened to you?” Draco asked, surveying the cuts all over his husband’s face.

“A few death eaters who still wanted to avenge their lord’s death.” Harry said moving, and wincing. Draco quickly got him to shed his shirt. There were cuts all over his back and arms. They were also all over his legs. Draco got to work with his wand, healing them. When he finished his last one, he got up.

“Harry you probably need a shower.” He said. Harry nodded and set his wand down and brought the blonde into a kiss.

“You do too.” Harry said chuckling.

“Oh, I’ll explain this later.” Draco said laughing, sliding his fingers through the black curls. They weren't as soft as they use to be.

Harry went to shower and Draco went to entertain their son till his father finished. Draco had been reading to James out of a book of Muggle fairy tales. James loved them almost more then Beedle the Bard.

He saw his raven haired husband walk down the stairs, his wet hair falling in his eyes and a small crooked smile plastered on his face. Draco felt his heart thud in his throat. Two years and his beautiful husband was back with him.

Harry picked up James and headed for the kitchen, Draco in tow.Harry abruptly stopped.

“What happened to our kitchen, there’s spaghetti and sauce all over.

“Mommy and I were having a food fight!” James exclaimed giggling. Harry smiled and ran his fingers through the little boy’s hair.

“You and mommy are silly.” Harry said, kissing the boys cheek. Harry helped Draco clean up and he got the cake out of the fridge and set it on the kitchen table, lighting five green candles, James’s favorite color.

“It’s time to open presents James!” Harry exclaimed, kissing the boy’s locks, which smelt of spaghetti sauce.

“Daddy I don’t need presents! You’re home.” James said. Harry’s eyes clouded over with tears, as did Draco’s.

“Well you just get extra spoiled today, huh baby boo?” Draco cooed to his son. Harry sat James on his lap and Draco across from him, holding his hand. Draco was still getting used to having Harry home, but he was already accepting their future.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he found Harry and James in the kitchen, with James new toys laying out on the island.

“Mommy! Mommy! Daddy’s going flying with me today.” James said.

“That’s great baby boo.” Draco said, stroking the newly scrubbed locks. They smelt of strawberries and vanilla. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle.

“It’s so good to wake up to this lion.”

“Now that I’m home again, and I’m never leaving Dragon.”

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides.
> 
> This one didn't get many views on Fanfiction.net and I was wondering if anyone saw any problems in this one? Anything that could be improved?


	8. It All Started by the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes for a walk, looking for his lost love.

Harry finally walked away. He couldn’t deal with the yelling, the fighting. Hell, he doubted he even loved her anymore. He felt bad for dropping Ginny like that, but he had never gotten over his Dragon. He always loved Draco. Harry didn’t even know if he was interested in woman, all he knew was sure that he was in love with a man; all he’d ever love was a man. All he knew was he didn’t love Ginny and his heart screamed out for Draco.

He found himself wondering to the place that was always the place Draco and himself loved. He knew the pathway like the back of hand; he could feel the familiar earth beneath his feet. He was getting too old for this; he needed something to rely on. He wondered if Draco would ever let him back into his heart.

Harry sighed and kicked a rock from his path. They were the only one’s who knew about his little place by the river. It was their own little piece of heaven. Draco always told Harry if he needed him, to come back to the fallen tree on the shore. The tree where they shared their first kiss.

Harry sank onto the tree and his fingers gently brushed his lips. He sighed and looked around. This was the spot where Draco broke his heart, but he was getting tired and he needed somewhere to begin. Harry sat there till sunset.

‘Harry if you’re ever upset, why not go somewhere that only we know. I love you Harry, I’ll be waiting for you there.’ Harry shook his head. He wouldn’t let these words get to him; they were spoken so very long ago.

Harry heard rustling behind him as he watched the sunset over the water, bathing Harry in the evening light, a gentle breeze tossing his hair in every direction.

“Is this place we use to love? The place I keep dreaming of?” He heard a voice gently whisper. Harry twisted all the way around to find a blonde emerging from the shadows of the trees. His heart leapt into his throat, and he kind of felt like vomiting.

“Dragon?” Harry whispered, looking into the stormy grey eyes of his lover. So many emotions were held in those eyes. When they shone like silver he was happy, but not just happy… that emotion you can’t describe, maybe pure bliss. When they were grey, when they lost that beautiful shine Harry knew something was wrong.

“Lion?” Draco replied, his head cocking to the side, like as if he was trying to make sure this was really Harry, not some trick of the light. Harry nodded, unable to speak, like as if he had swallowed his own tongue. Truthfully, if Harry were to swallow his tongue, it wouldn’t surprise him in the least. Since Draco knew, he wouldn’t be able to get anything more than that out of the shorter man, he decided to try and keep up that cool front of his. Try and act like Draco back from Hogwarts. The Draco, who couldn’t give a fuck. He sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde locks, making it stick up in a few spots, and Harry blushed at the sight, how much he wanted to kiss Draco’s lips…

“Where’s weaselette?” Draco asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry tried to read Draco’s face, but all you could see was that cool attitude, not showing any other emotion but pure sass. Harry huffed and shook his head, getting a little annoyed with this Draco. He was acting as if Harry had broken up with him.

“We broke up."

“Oh?”

“We fought too much, I couldn’t love her. My heart wants, my heart screams for someone else.” Harry said, looking away, scowling at a flower poking up through the rocks.

Now Draco was faced with a dilemma. His face softened. He wanted to comfort this man. The way this man looked, he could barely stand seeing this man look so sad. Draco’s face softened and he dropped the act. He still loved Harry, he did promise Harry that he’d always be there for him, and he swore on Severus’s grave that he’d change. He’d keep promises, he’d care for people, he’d let people in. He wouldn’t act like Malfoys were supposed to. Draco felt the ice melt away from his heart. He wanted to make Harry smile. He wanted the gorgeous lips on his own.

“Lion…” Draco said, stepping closer, trying not to scare the raven haired man away. Harry got up.

“Dragon?” Harry answered, coming closer still. Draco moved to grasp the other man, but Harry had already closed the space and covered Draco’s lips with his own. Harry first thought Draco would push him off, would tell him to get away, but Draco didn’t, Draco pulled the man closer, locking their lips.

Harry pulled away, needing air. “I love you too, Lion.” Harry’s dragon said, brushing a few stray locks from away from Harry’s emerald eyes. Harry melted into the touch.

 

 

 

That event sparked their first (second) date. They still loved each other, no matter how much both of them had tried to throw those feelings away. Draco took Harry to a Muggle restaurant. Harry tried to protest, knowing Draco had never been a fan of Muggle things, but Draco only laughed and told him to forget that. Draco had changed. He had changed a lot. Harry loved these new changes, even if he wasn’t going to admit it.

“Dragon, you really don’t have to take me in a musical after this. It’s fine. Dinner’s okay. I already know you love me.” Harry protested as Draco tried to focus on the menu in front of him. They had been arguing (playfully) since Draco revealed that night. It all started with the restaurant. Then once they got there, it moved to the musical he was taking Harry too. Draco could barely get Harry to order a drink; he was so flustered over this. Draco set his menu down with a sigh, shaking his head.

Harry was being too cute. It was just adorable. He smiled gently.

“Look Harry, I wanted to go see this musical for a while, and it just so happens that you suggested we go on a date and I thought it’d be perfect, now it took me a lot to get two tickets, now will you close that beautiful mouth of yours because it’s hard to kiss when you’re arguing with me.” Draco said. Harry blushed, but stopped fighting with Draco.

Draco pulled Harry forward by the chin and planted a kiss on the smaller man’s lips.

“That was a great dinner.” Harry yawned as Draco wrapped an arm around him.

“Maybe to tired to go to the mu-”

“Harry…” Draco said, looking down at Harry. Draco sighed and snuggled against his side.

“Now the musical starts in a half an hour and I don’t want to hear any complaining between now and then.” Draco said. Harry huffed, but agreed.

“Only because I love you.”

“Too bad I love you more.” The blonde said. That started an ‘I love you more’ fight that lasted a half an hour.

After the musical, Draco almost had to carry Harry home. When Draco stopped at the door, Harry woke up enough to pull Draco into a gentle kiss.

“See you tomorrow Dragon?” Harry asked. Draco nodded and pressed his soft lips to Harry’s.

“Of course my love.”

“Well I love you.”

“I’ll love you forever my lion.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear. Then with a ‘snap’, he was gone. Harry grinned to the open air in front of him, before letting himself in.

 

 

 

“Come on Harry! You won’t have to look beautiful!” The blonde called, leaning against the doorway of Harry’s room. Harry was somewhere in his closet.

“Just hold on Dray, I’m almost done.” Harry said coming out. Harry took in the blonde, whose previous annoyance changed to pure surprise.

“Well my love you clean up nice, to bad I’ll have to ruin those pretty clothes.” Draco said.

“What!?” Harry squeaked, his eyes widening.

“Not like that. You’re just cheerfully perverted aren’t you, or are you that eager to get in my pants?” Draco said smirking down at Harry. Harry felt his cheeks warm and looked down, muttering something about how embarrassing Draco could be. It was covered up by Draco’s laughter while they left the house to Draco’s secret surprise he had planned.

Draco had blindfolded Harry. After a line of curses, because Harry tripped over something that strangely felt like a trunk of a tree, he asked again.

“Dragon, where are we going!?” Harry exclaimed.

“You’ll see.” Draco said abruptly stopping. He took the blindfold off. Harry gasped. It was their little piece of heaven. The place only himself and Dragon knew about.

“Dray… this is amazing.” Harry said. It had been a year since they found each other again. The trees were decorated with charmed candles, gold and silver garland and something that looked oddly like emeralds. It was sunset, so everything was bathed in pinkish orange light.

“Dragon… this is beautiful. I’ve never seen this place so beautiful this is seriously perfect.” Harry said turning around. Draco was on one knee in front of him.

“Harry, you finally let me in. You gave me somewhere to begin. I want you to be mine forever. I want to be your knight in shining armor. I want to be your prince charming. Harry I want to be your Dragon till I take my last breaths. Will you do me the honor of marrying me Harry?” Draco asked. Harry’s eyes filled with tears.

“Yes! Yes!” Harry said. Draco pulled him into a kiss and slid the plain silver band on Harry’s finger.

“To think it all started by this shore…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Pip sang during the voice called 'Somewhere Only We Know' which was written by Keane.


	9. Not Even in the Bleakest Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are muggles who go to private school.

Draco Malfoy took a drag off his cigarette. He was known as the bad boy at school. He was always overshadowed by the school’s golden boy, Harry Potter. The boy who could do no wrong. The likes of Draco Malfoy should hate such scum as Golden Boys and ass kissers, but Draco had always been a little bent, especially for Harry James Potter. Draco inhaled another drag and looked around for the mop of dark hair. He had long ditched his uniform in the room they shared. They went to a private school in England. They had been sharing a room since they were eleven years old. They had hated each other before, but now here they were at age sixteen, slowly falling in love with each other. No one knew about them, mostly because in an all boy’s school, being as bent as those two were would get you kicked out. Two, the school’s bad boy and the school’s role model being together was too scandalous to even risk. Draco sighed, stomping the cigarette out with his boots. Then he heard it, Harry’s low whistle. He slid into the shadows only so Harry wouldn’t see him.

“Come back from the library, a pretty boy such as you shouldn’t be walking all by himself.” Draco growled, slowly creeping up behind Harry. Harry spun around, swinging a large book as he went. Draco quickly ducked.

“Whoa, Harry, watch out, you’re going to take my head off.” Draco said with a chuckle.

“Dray!” Harry said, springing forward and latching onto the taller boy. Draco wasn’t use to this. Being treated like this. Every where he went people looked down at him, but not with Harry, he was the only one who treated him well. Draco smiled and rubbed Harry’s back.

“I’m sorry to scare you love.” Draco said with a chuckle.

“It’s alright. Thank goodness you came when you did, I did need an escort.” Harry said, linking his hands with Draco’s. Draco caught himself blushing, but he didn’t mind one bit that it was Harry making him blush.

“Studying hard?” Draco asked as Harry swung their arms.

“Like you should be.” Harry answered.

“You know I don’t have to study.”

“You study when I make you.” Harry said a sly smile.

Draco only shook his head and dropped Harry’s hand as they made it back to the dorms. Harry frowned. He never liked having to hide what Draco and he had, but it was safer for Draco that way. He couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if someone found out. They would look past Harry being gay, he’d be able to keep his scholarship, but Draco would be kicked out, even if his parents paid tuition. Draco opened the door for him, and Harry ducked his head in thanks and walked in ahead. Draco followed a few minutes after.

Draco sighed as he walked into their dorm. Harry was slipping out of his uniform and Draco blushed.

“Warn me next time.” Draco said. Harry turned and shot him a thousand watt light bulb grin.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said. Draco only smiled back and plopped on his bed. Harry tossed him his sleepwear and Draco changed himself.

After they were all ready, Harry snuggled into Draco’s bed, curling up next to the blonde, who seemed a little bit distracted.

“Babe, what’s up?” Harry asked, sitting up, and plopping onto Draco’s lap. Draco looked up and smiled, wrapping his arms around the small boy’s waist.

“Just thinking is all.” Draco said.

“Thinking can be dangerous Dray.”

“I know it can, but I was just thinking about how we’re the flip sides of the same coin.” Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“Well when you lost your parents, and were sent off with your horrible aunts and uncles you fought for this. You fought for what you wanted. You work and work. After I lost my father and I somehow thought that rebelling could change my life. Every summer I go home and I never change. I spent years in liquid harmony. Why yes, I grew from the hated I always got, but you’re the dream of what I want to be. Some how the angels who saved you didn’t have the flawed wings, mine did.” Draco said with a sigh, taking a breath before continuing. 

 “I use to hold fast to a chorus of razor blades and bottles calling my name. If I were a god, my temple would be to the crazy and yours to the hero’s. We both have a bastard’s history, but I was baptized in whiskey while you pure water. I hate myself for it. I can’t stand it. I don’t want to be this anymore. I want to be you.” Draco said, looking down, not meeting his lover’s eyes. Harry thought for a minute. He had a dark past too. Draco only knew half of it; he could never bring himself to Draco what he was like when he left for the summer holiday.

“Draco, I have a confession to make. I’m not as perfect as I seem here. I’m horrible there. I’m just like you are all the time. Why do you think I love you so much? You’re not afraid to hide what your past made you, and I am. You’re right; we’re both flip sides of the same coin. We both get great grades and have similar personalities but one of us hides who they really are deep inside and the other hides themselves before the perfect mask.” Harry said, taking a deep breath, kissing Draco’s knuckles as he spoke.

“You mean, you’re a…”

“Bastard child who rebels all the time, pretty much. If only you saw me at home.” Harry said, shaking his head, the memories swimming behind his eyes.

“This school gave me a second chance, and I didn’t waste time hiding the true me.” Harry said, getting up from Draco’s lap. He got a few pictures and handed them to Draco. Harry clad in a leather jacket, almost the exact replica of Draco, except with dark black hair.

Draco never saw Harry the same, he had now completely fallen in love with this crazy boy.

The ‘golden boy’ didn’t stay golden for very long.

The next day you could barely tell Draco and Harry apart. They walked out of their dorm after classes the next day, clutching each other’s hands. Everyone watched them. Draco glared at them and Harry gently took Draco’s face and pecked his lips ever so gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Youth and Whiskey by Black Veil Brides


	10. Just Another War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't want to be evil anymore. He wants to be on the side of love.

Draco collapsed on a window seat after the last death eater meeting. Being forced to watch a snake kill a woman. An innocent woman. He started to cry. He wasn’t strong enough for this. He wished this had never happened to him. He wished he were on the side with Harry. The side that didn’t kill people with snakes. The side where you didn’t get splattered with another’s blood just because they believe Muggles are equals to wizards, which Draco believed to. He believed it after seeing all the pain that the side he was suppose to follow cause. Draco wiped at his face, smearing the smell of rust. Smearing blood. He tried to push the tears away. He’d give anything to be saved from this personal hell he was in. He shook as he gathered himself again and quickly cast a cleaning spell and went to his room, hopefully to hide from the screams of the tortured.

 

Draco needed a hero. He was losing his faith in what he use to believe in. He was falling off the edge. He wished someone would save him from the haze, the haze that was his life. He set his wand on his bedside table and sat, burying his face in his hands. He was just a step away, just a breath, from losing his whole fucking mind. He felt warm tears overflow down his face again, but he made no move to push them away. He needed to fall apart, to be weak again. He was only just a man; he wasn’t a superhuman how they wanted him to be. They wanted to swallow this. To swallow the thought that this was just a war. To him it was much more. Every death was a family torn apart, another family torn apart by the dark. Another family torn apart by Lord Voldermort. He let out his shaky breath. He was happy his godfather had taught him how to suppress thoughts, so he could think freely and suppress them when the time came. He slowly got up and cleaned his face, and then his father came bursting through his door. He laughed darkly. His father had probably heard him ‘bawling like a baby’ and came to punish him. It was just another day in the world he lived in. He needed a hero to save him now, to save his life, he knew he’d come just in time.

 

Then something snapped in him. He had to fight against this man he called his father. He had to make his voice heard. He had to make sure it was heard.

“Look at me Draco Lucius Malfoy.” His father drawled. Draco turned a dark look on his face. He hated this man; he couldn’t even stand to be in presence. He had to make a stand.

“Look father. You think this is just another war or just another kill. It’s a family torn, daddy dearest. I’m sick of it. I hate you. I hate you for making me become one of these monsters. I hate you. I hate all of it. You are a monster, father.” Draco spat at his father. Lucius hit his son square on the cheek. Draco’s head snapped to the side, or otherwise didn’t move.

“You ungrateful little brat. You’re just a child, you better be happy he’s not here or you would be dead by now. You’re scum just like the rest, maybe I’ll have to show you who’s boss in this house.” Lucius said, hitting his son against the other cheek.

“You asshole.” Draco said. Lucius pulled out his wand. Draco was quicker on the draw.

“Expelliarmus!” Draco muttered under his breath. His father’s wand flew from his hand.

“Stupefy!” Draco said. His father went immobile and Draco threw a blanket over the man so it would hopefully take longer for them to find him. Draco opened his window, climbed into a tree, slipped down to the ground, and ran. The minute he was out of the Malfoy grounds, he could just appirate out of the grounds.

 

When Draco finally got out, he thought of a teacher. Remus Lupin. It was said he was part of the order that helped Harry Potter. He landed hard on his knees in front of the house. It was huge and tall. Was the infamous burrow? He let out a slow breath and he heard a door open.

 

“Thank you Molly. We better be headed home to Teddy.” A female voice said.

“Yes thank you very much.” The voice of Remus said before the door clicked shut. Draco looked up and Remus and the young Malfoy locked eyes.

“Please. Don’t kill me, I’ve just escaped. My father, I spoke out against Lord Voldermort. He hit me. I stunned him. I’ll be killed if I go home. Please help me.” Draco whispered. Remus held his hand out to the young rouge deatheater. “Thank you.” Draco whispered.

 

 

 

They took him back into the Weasley home. Draco was amazed about how they trusted him. He was thankful for them being so gracious and letting him into their house, but he never thought they’d actually believe him.

 

“You’re saying you rebelled against your father and ran?” Tonks asked. Draco nodded.

“I’m not ready to die. I’m also sick of watching innocents die. Watching them being slowly tortured. It’s horrible what happens there.” Draco said quietly

“We can only imagine.” Molly said. Draco winced.

“I wish I never took a part in it, but truthfully what only choice did I have? I mean it was that or let him kill my mother, she’s all I have.” Draco whispered. Molly gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Don’t worry dear boy, I think we have a place for you here.” Arthur said.

 

 

They really did have a place for Draco. Draco helped dig up information and helped fight along side the Order. Draco would have never thought that he’d ever betray his family, but he had to.

 

At the end of the war, he was reunited with his mother. He was also united with one other person. The man he had fallen deeply in love with. Harry James Potter. They had seen each other off and on during their sixth year.

 

“Draco, thank you.” He heard a familiar voice say. It had matured, but it was still the same voice that melted his heart.

“No thank you Harry. You saved me. You’re a hero. You saved me just in time.” Draco said, before crushing his lips to Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Hero by Skillet.


	11. The Lion and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco just wants Harry to open up his heart.

Draco watched as Harry made them dinner. After the war, they had become friends. They were the only one’s who they could talk to each other about their troubles, their pain. Draco had quickly fallen for the raven haired man. When ever Harry smiled, Draco couldn’t help but grin back. Whenever Harry cried, Draco would almost lose his mind. The only thing getting in his way was whenever he tried to show Harry how much he cared, how hard he had fallen for Harry, Harry would shut him out. Turn the key on all they could be. Draco saw in his eyes that maybe he could change Harry’s mind. He saw a spot for him in Harry’s heart.

 

Draco took a deep breath.

“Harry?” Draco said gently. The brunette turned.

“Yes?” he said, leaning against the island, drying his hands. He was smiling at Draco with his special smile. Draco swallowed hard, gathering whatever courage he had left. Draco swallowed hard.

“Harry, I love you.” Draco said. Harry flushed, brighter than Draco had ever seen. He turned away from Draco, as if considering to run away or to stay“Harry, I hear your heart cry for love, yet you act like there’s no room for me. You always lock up. You never let me in.” Draco said, grabbing Harry around the waist, holding him so he couldn’t run. Harry’s eyes widened as Draco gently turned around so he could look into those deep emerald green eyes.

“I know you’ve been hurt, but I can fix that Harry, I don’t care who’s been there before.” Draco said, cupping Harry’s cheek.

“Trust me.” He whispered then, eagerly awaiting Harry’s response.

“Okay.” Harry answered, with a gentle, controlled smile. Harry felt his heart soar. This is what he needed. Draco pulled away, not sure, if he was pushing Harry or not.

“I’m giving you a new start. I love you Dray.” Harry murmured. Draco then kissed Harry and when they pulled apart, Harry took their hands.

“The lion and the dragon.” He said, snuggling into Draco’s arms. Draco smiled happily, squeezing the smaller man.

“I’ll never leave your heart vacant, ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Heart Vacancy by The Wanted


	12. We Were Just Kissing in the Boy's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 80's makes Draco Malfoy sexier and sassier. Just you wait and see.

Harry tapped his fingers on his desk, glancing at his clock. He was in Algebra and he was supposed to meet Draco in the bathroom, today he was bringing the smokes. Everyone was on his case today. He sighed tapped his fingers again. His teacher slammed his hand on his desk.

“Will you stop it! I’ve told you twice not to tap on the desk-” Then the bell rang and Harry grabbed his bag and gave the teacher a wink.

“Saved by the bell, eh?” he said, bolting from the classroom.

 

He slipped into the bathroom and checked the stalls, to make sure no undesirables were waiting to bust him. Harry then turned to check his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing a leather jacket and a kiss shirt underneath that with tight black jeans. He took a page out of the book of those new ‘glam rock’ bands that had been popping up, it was the 80’s wasn’t it?

 

 

Draco sat down in his seat and about five minutes later, his hand shot up. He had left his bag in his locker. “Yes Draco?” the teacher said, looking up from her fashion magazine, which she really needed.

 

“Can I be excused?”

“Yes Malfoy, just sign out in the book.” She said. That was protocol. He didn’t attend to put down anything. He wrote down the words ‘Ron Weasley, Library 1:45’, He smiled at his handy work and headed off to the boy’s room.

“Remember, no smoking in school.” The teacher said.

“Yes I know Miss.” Malfoy said smiling at her.

 

Draco stopped to check his appearance. His normally short hair was now short enough to have little spikes in it if he ran his hands through it. He did so and smirked in the mirror. He shed his leather and straightened his regular black t-shirt over his tight white jeans.

 

“There you are!” Harry said, attacking the other boy and wrapping his arms around his waist. Draco turned and pressed his lips to the smaller boy.

“Yes, I just escaped, they’re in the side pocket.” Draco said sitting on the counter. He watched as Harry light up and took a drag, leaning next to him. They shared a cigarette while they aimlessly talked and kissed between drags.

 

About two hours later they notice the time, school was almost over. They quickly finished the second cigarette and sprayed an obnoxious amount of cologne on in the room. As they walked out, two teachers glared at them.

 

“You’ve been gone for two hours, doing what?” the principal demanded, coming up next to them. Harry glared at the teachers and made no move to tell them. Then Draco grabbed Harry’s shirt and pressed their lips together roughly.

“We were doing that sir.” Draco spat at the principal. The teachers turned red and the principal grabbed them from the back of their jackets. Hey, at least they got out of the last of their classes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Motley Crue's 'Smoking in the Boy's Room' 
> 
> I got some constructive criticism on this one-shot, and I was wondering if anyone would like to make any comments to help fix this?
> 
> THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY CRAPPY SUMMARIES

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Say Goodbye by Skillet.  
> Skillet, Evanescene, Avenge Sevenfold, AFI, Motley Crue, Thousand Foot Krutch, Black Veil Brides, Keane, and The Wanted music gave me my inspiration for these small one shots and J.K. Rowling gave me the characters to manipulate.


End file.
